You're My Imagination
by Nini no Sekai
Summary: Pada akhirnya dia memang hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tak sengaja dibuat. Dia hanya akan jadi bagian dari masalalu yang memberi beberapa kebahagiaan kemudian menjatuhkan semua harapanku. Dia salah satu kenangan terindahku, juga kenangan menyakitkanku. Tapi aku tak menyesal. Kim Jongin, kau imajinasiku. HUNKAI/SEKAI/KAIHUN/ mentionKaistal /DLDR/


Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wendy, Soojung (mention)

DLDR

And

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sehun hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukainya. Tak ada yang spesial dari seorang Oh Sehun hingga dia tak meliriknya, Sehunpun tak sanggup untuk mendekatinya. Di bagai kristal yang dijaga ketat dan Sehun hanya batu krikil di jalanan.

Mereka berbeda. Sangat. Sehun hanya laki-laki miskin yang cukup beruntung dapat beasiswa di sekolah elit ini dan dia adalah sang pewaris. Akan seperti mimpi bila mereka dapat bersama.

Kim Jongin. Sehun menyukainya saat pertama kali ia melihat senyum manis pemuda tan itu. Sehun jatuh cinta setiap kali melihat sikap lembut pemuda tan itu. Walau dia seorang pewaris tahta yang tinggi, namun itu tak membuat dia menjadi seorang yang sombong seperti dalam TV. Sehun suka bagaimana cara dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya, Sehun suka wajah seriusnya saat mengerjakan tugasnya, Sehun suka semua yang ada pada diri seorang Kim Jongin.

Namun ia hanya seorang pengecut, pengecut yang hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih saat mengetahuinya.

"Mereka berpacaran," ucap Wendy. Gadis cantik yang menjadi teman Sehun selama bersekolah di sini.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," jawab Sehun. Ia hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Di bawah sana, Kim Jongin serta Jung Soojung, berjalan bergandengan dengan tawa ringan. Serasi. Itu yang orang-orang katakan ketika mengetahui hubungan mereka. Tapi Sehun bahkan tak sanggup hanya untuk meliriknya.

"Sehun..."

"Lucu ya, aku bahkan buka siapa-siapa tapi aku merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam," potong Sehun. Ia menatap Wendy dengan senyum kecil.

Wendy tahu, di sana menyimpan ribuan kesakitan yang hanya akan dipendam terus-menerus oleh Sehun.

"Nyatakan!"

Sehun menatap bertanya pada Wendy, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Tidak mungkin."

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. belum tentu kau akan melihatnya kembali setelah lulus dari sekolah ini. Kau akan menyesal suatu saat nanti."

"Tidak semudah itu. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah memiliki tambatan hati."

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Tidak, Wendy."

.

.

.

Hari-hari masih berlanjut seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, Sehun akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di rooptop sekolah.

Sehun mendengar itu, suara langkah kaki seseorang. Ia tahu itu bukan Wendy, Wendy berjalan tidak sepelan itu. Tapi ia tak peduli, tak ingin menoleh sedikitpun. Ia masih berbaring di atas lantai, menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"S-sehun-ssi!"

Sehun tersentak dan langsung bangun dari tidurannya ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara pujaan hatinya. Kim Jongin.

"J-Jongin?"

Jongin tampak ragu-ragu dalam setiap gerakannya, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku, di sini selalu ada orang yang menungguku untuk setidaknya melirik dia."

Sehun tahu siapa seseorang itu, pasti Wendy. Dan orang yang dimaksud pasti dirinya. "Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya...aku sudah melihatmu sejak,, kau menukar buku tugasmu yang sudah terisi penuh dengan buku tugasku yang belum ku kerjakan. Aku,, tahu itu kau, bukan?"

Itu kejadian setahun yang lalu dimana Jongin terlihat panik karena lupa mengerjakan tugasnya. Sehun menukarnya dan berakhir Sehun mendapat nilai kosong di kolom tugas absensinya. "Maafkan aku soal itu," balas Sehun.

Jongin terlihat terkejut dan gelagapan. "Bu-bukan itu. Justru aku berterima kasih padamu atas itu. Aku, aku ingin minta maaf."

"Soal?"

"Maaf karena tidak bisa... membalas perasaanmu."

Sehun menunduk sebentar sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku tahu. maaf sudah memiliki perasaan ini, aku seharusnya sadar jika aku bukan siapa-siapa_"

"Maksudku,, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu karena aku hanya menyukaimu sebatas teman. Aku menyukaimu yang diam-diam selalu membantuku, kau salah satu yang selalu menyemangatiku. Tapi maaf, aku mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai dan ingin aku jadikan milikku. Bukan hanya teman, tapi_"

"Kau tahu? Apa aku melakukannya dengan tidak rapi? Selama ini aku beranggapan kau bahkan tak sedikitpun melirikku."

"Maaf tak pernah menunjukkannya."

"Aku tak kecewa akan itu. Dari awal aku menyadari jika ini hanya akan menjadi sebatas khayalanku saja. Tapi kenapa sakit hati ini tetap aku rasakan? Konyol sekali." Sehun tertawa sumbang. Menertawai nasib tak mujurnya.

"Sehun-sii."

"Tak apa. Kembalilah, bersikap seperti biasa, seperti kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan tentu akan berpisah. Aku pasti bisa melupakanmu seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Sehun-sii, maaf."

"Berhentilah minta maaf dan jangan tatap aku seperti itu, itu menyusahkanku bila kau perlu tahu."

Jongin tak lagi berkata-kata. Sehun hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Jongin. Mata bulat itu selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah.

"Pergilah!... aku butuh sendiri," ucap Sehun.

"Mm..."

"Pergilah, kumohon."

"A-aku akan pergi. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Selamat siang."

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika langkah kaki itu mulai menjauh. Inilah akhirnya, ia harus lebih sadar lagi bahwa semua ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang bahkan tidak pernah sengaja dibuat. Kenangan yang akan mengingatkannya, beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta kemudian sakit hakit hati dengan orang yang sama.

Kali ini, suara langkah kaki yang lain mendekat. Ini Wendy, Sehun tahu.

"Sehun."

Nah, benar Wendy.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Selesai. Terima kasih."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kau tahu."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya dia memang hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tak sengaja dibuat.

Dia hanya akan jadi bagian dari masalalu yang memberi beberapa kebahagiaan kemudian menjatuhkan semua harapanku.

Dia salah satu kenanganku terindahku, juga kenangan menyakitkanku.

Tapi aku tak menyesal. Imajinasi kecil yang menjadi besar ini akan berakhir ketika aku menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukku.

Kim Jongin, kau imajinasi tertinggiku.

-Oh Sehun

END

.

.

.

Gak tahu ini bikin apa. Cuma coretan gak jelas setelah denger Kai**** dating.

Kecewa sebenarnya tapi yahh gimana, sebagai fans kita emang bisa apa?


End file.
